Old Friends
by Melody-Jean
Summary: A mystery woman arrives through the rift, and she’s a good friend of Ianto’s. She is not quite what she first appears to be, and brings trouble to the Hub. Will Ianto lose her? TW/DW crossover set after TW S2 First Story! Chapter 13 now up!
1. Chapter 1

"Jack, that spike is off the scale! There is no way that nothing came through. I would say that it's big – about six foot or taller! So you're probably looking at a person or maybe another weevil," Gwen said in a clearly annoyed voice. Jack could imagine her standing in front of the monitor with her hands on her hips, frowning at how useless the pair seemed to be.

It had been nearly three months since they had lost Tosh and Owen, and they had finally gotten into a groove so that they could now run Torchwood with just the three of them plus Martha, but Jack was looking for at least one more team member. Martha had volunteered to come in and help, and was of course happy to do it for Jack, but it was her day off today and she only at Torchwood temporally – on loan from UNIT. He couldn't find anyone to replace his quiet, shy computer-whizz and his grumpy, sarcastic doctor.

He and Ianto were standing about 100 yards from one another scanning the local area for any signs of a six-foot-or-taller something that was most likely to be alien. Ianto raised his hand ready to push the button on his earpiece to call Gwen when an odd red/orange glow bathed the area where they stood casting their shadows in front of them. They whirled around in time for them to see a woman just short of six foot with red hair and wearing a great coat step out of the Rift portal.

She smiled and only just about caught Ianto when he launched himself at her in a bear hug. She was giggling and he was laughing. A wolf appeared by her side and looked inquisitively at Ianto, then made a noise that Jack swore was a cough. She pulled back and kissed Ianto's cheek, then said "Ianto Jones, you are a sight for sore eyes! How's my favourite empathy? Looking good in a suit by the way, but I think I prefer the jeans and baggy top myself. And this is Sable!"

Jack was shocked to hear that his Ianto wore jeans and baggy shirts, so nearly missed his shocked whisper "This is Sable." Ianto bowed to the wolf and the wolf bowed back. Jack studied her whilst Ianto talked to her about how he had ended up here and then she told him how she was.

She was about the same height as both Ianto and himself, and that wasn't helped by any heels as she was wearing a pair of light-blue and white flat-heeled pumps. She wore a white halter-neck top with a light-blue see-through top over it that had a floral pattern on it. She also wore pair of stone-washed blue jeans that stopped just below the knee. Her great coat was gathered about her small waist and was a shade of white that was almost impossible – as if it was new on, but it wasn't because the bottom of it was slightly frayed. Her hair was every shade of red – from red-gold highlights to a dark red colour that reminded him of the colour that red wine turned in sunlight. And it had to be natural, as even a genius hair dresser couldn't recreate that look every time she needed a top up colour put on. Her eyes were a lovely shade of blue-grey that sort of reminded him of Ianto's.

He couldn't quiet believe his eyes and only just stopped his mental evaluation in time to hear her say, "Yan, have you seen my friend? He's over six-foot, jet black hair and bright blue eyes. Couldn't miss him if you tried, 'cause of what he wears; he had a black great coat on, with a bright red top on with a Metallica logo on it. Must have come through just over five minutes ago! Any ideas?" She had linked her arm through Yan's and the wolf was standing next to her side as if he were glued there.

"No. Sorry Mel, but we haven't seen anyone like that around here! Do you want me to put out a description to the police?" he asked worriedly. He might have been frowning, but his eyes were shining with affection and love for the woman, and Jack couldn't elp but feel a little jealous.

"No don't bother. He'll be around somewhere. Probably visiting some family members, knowing that one!" She looked over to where Jack was standing and frowned, looked into Ianto's eyes and smiled. She walked over to Jack, with the wolf by her side and offered her hand to shake which he did. He was surprised at how strong her grip was, as she looked rather fragile. "Captain Jack Harkness, it is nice to finally meet you! I've heard so many nice things about you, and I have to say I was expecting someone a little taller with huge shoulders. And not quite so dashing and blatantly _sexy_! By the way, I'm Mel Jemstone – spelt with a J and not a G! And this is my Soulster, Sable."

Jack nearly jumped out of his skin when the wolf spoke with a gravelly voice with a slight Australian twang, "Pleased to meet you, Captain Harkness!" The wolf was black in colour, but had the greenest eyes Jack had ever seen. Jack was bemused, sure he had seen people with animal features that could talk English – hell some of them had spoken English better than some English people he had known – but he had never seen a talking animal.

"He's not an animal! He's my Soulster – another body who shares my soul. He's more important than any animal! If he is injured then so am I, and visa versa; and if he strays to far from me, then I will wither and die or if either of us dies then so does the other! So you see, he is more important than any animal here on this planet!" The more she had spoken, the angrier she had gotten and Sable was now a white tiger growling at Jack with it's teeth bared.

Jack backed up and Ianto quickly came to stand in front of his friend between her, the now tiger Sable and Jack with his hands up in a 'Steady now!' position. Both she and Jack blinked at this, she stared into his eyes. '_Why would you do that Ianto?'_ asked Mel confused, with her telepathic abilities.

'_Because he means a lot to me Mel, and I don't want to see him killed again! I've seen him die and come back more times than I can count, and each time it hurts me. Please don't do that,_' replied Ianto looking into her eyes. She had always admired Ianto for that; no-one else looked her straight in the eye like he did, almost as if he was trying to see into her soul.

'_Ok, Yan! I think I've made my point that Sable and I are something to be wary of. And if he tries to flirt with me, I'll just give him a good hard slap and if that fails then there is a nice mental slap that will really knock him about a bit!_' She smiled, and then took a step back and Sable once more became the black wolf with green eyes.

She moved, took his hand in hers and squeezed it to reassure him. He did the infamous displeased lifted eyebrow which she and Sable chuckled at. "Come on then Yan, show me this great Torchwood Three that you love so much. And I'll serve you your tea and coffee for a change!" He put his arm around her shoulder and they began to walk to the SUV with Sable a few paces ahead, and Jack following behind in utter confusion.

**So that's the first chapter up! I'm new at all this and it's my first story, so please review! Please be nice **


	2. Chapter 2

It was now 6 o'clock and the three Torchwood employees, Martha (who had been called in), and Mel were sitting round the boardroom table eating a casserole that Mel had whipped up in about an hour, which was absolutely gorgeous and a couple of her special coffees that were better than Ianto's - if that was even possible. Sable was having a race with the resident pterodactyl, Myfanawy, around the water tower, then out of the Hub around the bay, and back again in one huge circle. Mel could only chuckle as she watched them whizz by once more.

"Aren't you going to eat any of this Mel? After all you did cook it, so you should have some," Gwen asked around a mouthful of dumpling. Mel had done a simple chicken casserole with dumplings and lots of vegetables, and had served it with coffee and lots of bread.

"No thanks Gwen! I had a very large meal at lunchtime before coming through the Rift, so I'm still pretty full. But I'll have something later if I get hungry!" She looked down into her mug of tea, shook her head and smiled sadly, before lifting her head to hear Martha ask her a question.

"So how does the whole two bodies sharing one soul work? Because I could understand two souls sharing the same body! It would be like a possession; sort of like with Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde. I just don't understand how it works the other way. And doesn't one get hurt if the other one does?"

Mel smiled and explained, "I know it seems odd, but it is perfectly simple when you think about it. My race are called the Thetans, and each person has their own Soulster. Millenniums ago, we didn't have our Soulsters and we would constantly be in pain as our souls were simply too complex to be held in one body. One day a holy force called Theta appeared and he created the Soulsters so that our soul pressure was eased and we were no longer in constant pain. He explained that we shared the same soul, but we each had our own personalities that would overlap slightly, and because of us sharing the same soul if either was hurt then so would the other."

She broke off, there were papers scattered all across the table. She pulled a sheet toward her, scanned the text and deemed it to be a piece of scrap, so she pulled a pencil out of Ianto's breast pocket and began to sketch. She continued to do so whilst she explained.

"He gave us four laws that would keep our lives stable. The first was that adult Thetans' Soulsters would have a fixed creature; he said that once a person had calmed down, settled and grown up then their Soulster would settle and remain in one form. The second was that depending on what form your Soulster settled into depended what class you were; he said that these classes would act as our star signs or Chinese Zodiac signs. He loved star signs and Chinese Zodiac signs apparently, so gave us them; said he was an Aries and a Dragon. He said that star signs was a human idea that supposedly determined your personality, your success in life and who you could love. So we had our own system – gave us a human touch! The third law is that children's Soulsters can change form – something to do with their free spiritedness, unsettled thoughts and emotions, and their imaginations. And the fourth and most important rule was because we shared the same soul our bodies were connected, which meant that without each other we were incomplete."

She stopped for a short time before holding out her hand to Ianto. He smiled wryly before handing over the red, blue and black biros that had been in his breast pocket with the pencil she had taken. He looked down at what she was drawing and simply nodded when she showed him. After taking the top off each pen she continued to talk, all the while colouring writing and drawing.

"The reason why this rule is so important is that a person's Soulster can only go so far away from them, or else the bond between the bodies will break and the person will become indecisive and would ultimately go mad then wither and die. We need both bodies and the bond to remain strong, so that the soul will be complete and healthy. Depending on what creed of Thetan you are, depends on how far your Soulster can travel from you. There are five creeds; fire, water, wind, earth and light. A light creed Thetan's Soulster can travel the farthest because as long as they are on the same planet as each other then they are connected. Wind and water creed Thetan's Soulsters must be on the same continent, and fire and earth creed Thetan's Soulster must stay within twenty miles of each other."

"So what creed are you? And why can Sable change? When you're an adult, which means that he should have settled into one form, isn't that right?" asked Jack, while helping himself to a second helping of the casserole and a few more slices of bread. He was watching Mel out of the corner of his eye, wondering what she was drawing.

"I'm a Light creed Thetan. And the reason for Sable still being able to change forms is that whilst I was still an early teen, which is normally the time when Soulsters begin to settle, something happened to me that caused me to change slightly. And that change is the reason of how I met Ianto, because Torchwood One got a hold of me and began carrying out tests on me. Ianto served me tea whenever I wasn't being tested" She suddenly went pale and sensing this Ianto, who was sitting next to Mel, picked up her hand that she'd been drawing with and entwined their fingers. He gave a squeeze, which she returned.

After her last sentence, a tense silence fell. Gwen had shifted uncomfortably in her chair, whilst Martha refused to look at either Mel or Ianto. Only the sounds of Sable and Myfanawy racing around inside the hub and Jack eating broke the silence. Whilst eating, Jack picked up the piece of paper that had been forgotten by Mel. He placed it near him while he finished his meal and studied what she had drawn. The paper had three pictures on it. Each had a lot of written information around each picture, which he would read later on. He would also ask Ianto or Gwen to enter in the data, so that they could have the data on the computers, just in case another Thetan should ever turn up. He would also ask Mel to allow Martha to examine her so they could have medical details also.

He turned his attention back to the drawing and what they depicted. The first was a large solid red circle surrounding a figure, along with a second figure surrounded by a much smaller solid blue circle. The blue circle must have been about half the size of the red circle. The figure surrounded by red had writing all around it, but a small underlined title caught his eye. It was in black, and said 'Thetan before Soulster'. The other figure was simply titled 'Normal Soul Bearer' with a small note underneath saying, 'i.e. Human.' He smiled at this, then looked at the second picture.

The Human figure was there again, he figured that she had used that as a sample or comparative. But next to it was a different picture. This time there was the Thetan figure, but this time it was surrounded by a blue circle very much like the Human's. However, the circle overlapped a red circle which had a smaller figure inside it; the caption underneath read 'Soulster'. This explained how their souls where connected. This Theta force had obviously relieved the pressure by using the original Thetan's excess soul force to create the Soulster, meaning that they didn't lose their soul; it was just transferred to another vessel to carry the excess.

The final drawing was of the planet that they lived on, but had four different view on the planet. He could tell that it was very beautiful, as each area had a label saying what colour it was. He thought it looked very much like planet Earth but with some major differences. Firstly, the sea was much paler in colour according to the labels, as it stated, "When sun shines, very light blue almost ice blue. When cloudy, dark blue almost navy.' He thought it odd that the sea would change colour depending on the weather; there were also variations in colour due to the time of year! Also there were only six largish land masses with a few string of islands dotted around.

After a while Jack asked, himself knowing how cruel the Torchwood One team could be whilst testing aliens, "Why were they testing you?" He didn't ask what they had done as he didn't want his team to hear the horrific things that were carried out on aliens – he didn't want to hear them himself, as just the paper documentation for the tests were enough to horrify him.

"They... they..." she broke off to shudder. Jack was surprised when Ianto himself went an odd shade of greenish white – the colour you go before throwing up – and shuddered. She took a steadying breath, looked into Ianto's eyes and spoke quietly. "You shouldn't have done that then Yan! That was something that you shouldn't have seen and I'm sorry!" This was said directly to Ianto in an apologetic yet reprimanding voice. She turned to the group and told them, "They tested me for two reasons. The first being I'm a psychic. I have telepathic and telekinetic abilities."

* * *

**OK after i read one of my reviews, i altered it slightly. Not by alot but i think it's slightly better! Anyway enjoy! **


	3. Chapter 3

Martha and Gwen both gasped, and Jack simply smiled. He had thought that she and Ianto had had a few telepathic conversations, and explained why Ianto had looked ill and haunted a few seconds ago; as he had obviously seen what they had put Mel through via her memories and feelings. He didn't say anything about it, simply nodded. However Gwen asked, "Isn't telekinesis the ability to move things with your mind?"

Ianto simple gave her the raised questioning Eyebrow, while smirking. Of course he had expected Jack to know about such things as he had probably come across it a time or two. And he was sure that Martha would know what it was even if she hadn't seen it first hand, or so to speak. Gwen blushed and said, "What I do know about some things! For your information, Rhys loves those X-men DVDs and he always makes me watch them with him. He used to watch the cartoons a lot when we were dating as well. That Jean Grey woman has telepathic and telekinetic abilities!"

Everyone chuckled about that. "That's right Gwen. I'll show you what I mean!" As she spoke, Jack had been going to pick up his coffee cup and blinked as it began to move away from him. Next thing he knew was that the coffee cup was hovering a few inches above the table and was heading toward him. She grinned as it approached his mouth so that he could drink from it; he grabbed it so that the hot liquid wasn't poured over him or straight down his throat. He winked at her over the rim of the mug, she simply smiled shaking her head.

But Ianto was frowning, while murmured, "That's right Gwen, plus wasn't she taken over by a phoenix in the cartoons as well as the movies." He turned to Mel with a frown, and asked "Mel, did you ever meet Stan Lee?" She blushed, until her face resembled her hair. "Ok, so maybe I did! I thought it rather flattering that he based her on me. Anyway back to your original question, Jack."

Everyone knew that she was avoiding the question, but they let her get away with it. Jack couldn't help but grin. He thought he had a pretty good idea why Stan would base or dedicate a character around Mel, and by the way she was blush, he'd bet on it! Gwen and Martha simply looked at one another, storing it away in their memories. It would come up during one of their girly gossip seasons, and they would make sure that Mel was present for that particular session. Ianto could only smile and shake his head wryly.

She cleared her throat and continued, "Torchwood One wanted to see if there was any chemical reason for my psychic abilities. If there had been then they would have created a synthetic chemical and given it to some of their troops which would mean that they would have had an advantage over UNIT. They soon realised that it was nothing to do with chemicals, but how my brain had evolved in order for me to use these powers. No other Thetan has my abilities, only me. They would have killed me to dissect my brain to see the difference between my brain and a human's if I hadn't have put all the scientists who had tested me into a comatose state! They considered me a danger then so drugged me in order to do their other tests – but only enough for my mind to temporarily loose my psychic abilities."

She fell silent again, and Jack sensed that what she had to say next would shock them all – except for maybe Ianto. He was itching with curiosity and saw Mel smile as she detected it, so he decided to ask the question. "What was the other reason for Torchwood One doing tests on you?" He was glad now that Torchwood One had been destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf, and that he had enough influence over them to stop it from ever being like that again.

He jumped as she said, "Don't worry Jack. Torchwood will never be like that again, because if I find out it is then I will come back and burn it to the ground. That includes this team, but I would let you all escape before I did because I know that you are at least different." She paused for a few seconds, looked Martha in the eyes and said, "The same goes for UNIT!" This caused them all to shiver with a sense of foreboding. She waited for that statement to sink in before continuing, "And the other reason they tested me was because they found out from one of my old travelling buddies that I was unique. More special than I appear to be! I'm a ... I'm a...!" She hung her head, shaking it, and couldn't finish the sentence.

Ianto took a deep breath, squeezed her hand tight and said in a quiet shaky voice, "She's a phoenix!"

* * *

_She was a Phoenix! _

Jack felt his jaw drop! He had of course heard of the legendary phoenixes that would fly from dead world to dead world in order to breed and create new life on the planet before leaving in their small family groups to wonder the galaxies again. But he had thought them simply to be a legend and not steeped in fact like other creatures. He looked over to Martha and Gwen who were sitting opposite Mel and Ianto, and would have laughed if he hadn't been so shocked, because their eyes were like saucers and their mouths were hanging open.

"But how can you be a phoenix? I thought they were celestial beings who roamed the galaxies looking for dead planets to revive and breed on?" Jack asked in utter confusion, amazement and awe. He felt humbled to simply be in her presence, if she was in fact a phoenix.

She looked at him, smiled a slightly crooked smile and asked, "Do you want to talk directly to her Jack? I would ask the rest of you as well, but it kind of knocks you out for a week straight. Ianto did it last time we met, but it totally wiped him out because he was unconscious for a week and susceptible to illness for nearly a month afterwards. And I know that you're immortal Jack, so you should be ok."

"You can really do that?" asked Martha in a quiet voice. Gwen was still staring at Mel in awe.

"Yes I can but Jack will have to be lying down and I'll have to sit next to him. Plus I can't have Sable flying about, as he can't be hurt at any point during Jack's talk with the phoenix because it will seriously hurt me and could kill Jack – and I mean permanently!" She squeezed Ianto's hand and untangled her fingers from his, stood up and walked into the doorway of the boardroom and shouted, "Sable stop playing about and come here! Jack wants a word with Aurora, and he can't if you're being chased by that pterodactyl. Now come on!"

Jack was about to ask who Aurora was when Mel suddenly catapulted backwards and landed against the far wall with a sickening thud after flying a foot above the table. She crumpled into a heap on the floor, her head flopping forward.

* * *

**Hi guys! just quickly changed this. i suddenly realised how similar Jen Grey and Mel were! it was not intentional, i swear. so i thought i'd have some fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

While Jack stood stock still in amazement, Martha ran over to Mel and checked her vital signs with Gwen following closely behind. Jack was shocked when Ianto ran out into the Hub, instead of running over to Mel. Then Jack remembered what she had said about if one was injured then so was the other, so he ran after Ianto and tried to find Sable.

"Yan, what will Sable look like now that he's hurt?" he asked, while he visually scanned the Hub for the black wolf or any other creature that wasn't supposed to be in the Hub. He followed Ianto as he saw the other man run up the stairs that lead to his office and was shocked that he hadn't noticed a small hole in the glass wall. He was even more surprised to see Sable in his wolf form lying on the floor beside his desk and chair.

"When he's hurt he returns to the wolf form because that's the one he's in most and feels most comfortable in! We have to treat him first, because he's bleeding and that means that Mel will be able to feel it all as well." He looked up after examining the wolf, and with pleading eyes asked Jack, "Can you pick him up and take him down to the medical bay to be treated, please? I need to get Martha to treat him, before she treats Mel. Please Jack!"

Jack looked at Ianto and could see the panic and worry in his eyes. His eyes had always been his best feature as although his face was expressionless his eyes showed his feelings and emotions. He couldn't say no to those eyes, so he nodded and picked Sable – who was heavier than Jack had expected – and began to take him down to the medical bay. It was slow work because Sable was so heavy, but Jack got him down as quickly as he could and shaved the leg so that the wound on it could be cleaned. He gentled as he heard Sable growl softly in pain.

Meanwhile, Ianto had rushed up to Mel who was still in the boardroom but she was now lying down with Martha bending over her checking her. He told Martha that Sable needed to be treated, and told Gwen someone needed to man the information centre. He knew Mel better than a lot of people, so he knelt beside her and placed his forehead on hers.

* * *

He was calling her mentally, like he had the day Owen and Tosh had died so that he would have someone he loved and would understand him completely without the need for talking or telling them how he felt.

She had turned up for a few days after the Battle at Canary Wharf, he had needed comfort badly as it had been a terrible shock. She had stayed for nearly three days, which was unusual for her; she had taken him with her on her travels for a few days before he had had to come back because of Lisa. She had arrived again, shortly after Lisa's death – _second death_ – and taken him up to Anglesey for the day simply to get away. They had spent the day on the beach, just being together. And here she was again, to help him get over the death of his friends and colleagues.

So he knew that if he called mentally to her loudly enough then she should wake up. They hadn't had a chance yet but they would do what they always did when one or the other needed comfort; they would go to watch an old movie, have dinner, and find somewhere to dance. Then they would probably go back to his flat, muck about for a while on the internet or watch day-time TV, then cuddle up to sleep the rest of the day. She would sooth him if he had a nightmare, and then entertain him and occupy his mind on something other than his nightmare by telling him about all her adventures.

Although he was sorry about what they had done to her in Torchwood One, he would always be grateful that they had found her, as she was definitely his best friend. Really, she was the one person who knew him better than he knew himself – and he was the empath! He had felt guilty about giving her the Ret-con pill at the end of each session, and had always been fearful that she would forget him. He had felt beyond terrible when she returned a few months later to say 'hi' and tell him that the pills had worn off and she could now remember everything.

However, instead of going Phoenix on him as he had expected her to do, she had hugged him and thanked him for being there for her. She had spent the day with him and gone to visit his parents with him, as he had not wanted leave her on her own. His mother had taken an instant shine to Mel, which was rare for his Ma as she could rival the Welsh Dragon when it came to the friends of her children, as she tended to burn their ears off if she didn't think they were good enough for her children. She had even managed to win her way around his Tad, who could rival his wife when he wanted.

From that day he had known that she would be a constant in his life, someone that would always be there for him when he needed her and when he didn't. He was hurt that she hardly came to him when she needed comfort, except in times of high stress and worry. He began to broadcast thoughts about the time they had been dancing and she had fallen on top of him. She moaned, but he couldn't tell if it was from pain, embarrassment or an awakening moan. So he continued to broadcast thoughts and kept calling her mentally. Once he was conscious of Gwen coming into the room after him, but he simply ignored her and she eventually left.

He lifted his head about to call for Jack, as he would come if he needed him, when she moaned again. He shook her shoulder, and she swatted his hand away. He felt a wave of relief wash over him, called her name aloud now causing her to open her eyes and gasp for breathe. She lay there for a few moments simply staring at him, whilst he broadcast calm thoughts and feelings. She tried to get up but began to fall, so he caught her before she cracked her head against the floor. He waited for her to find her balance, then proceeded to help her to her feet. They stood still for several seconds while she swayed against his side. They stopped that way for a few moments while she recovered her strength before asking "How is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Martha is treating him now. He'll be fine; she'll have him better in no time!" He whispered but broke off when she coughed and yelped in pain. He did the infamous Eyebrow at her, with amusement sparkling in his eyes and said "But first I think we had better get you looked at as well!"

"You'll need to use special bandages when treating Sable so that they change shape and size when he changes form. They're in the third pocket down on the left side of my coat, along with a medical kit." She said it, and then they began to move as one towards the medical/autopsy bay. After a few stumbles, due to her impatience he picked her up in his arms and carried her bridal fashion to the platform around the bay. As soon as he stopped in order to catch his breath, she said "You can put me down here. I'm fine now!"

She again was the victim of the Eyebrow. He then looked over to Jack and motioned with his head for the older man to come to them. Jack looked at one then the other, and shook his head. Yet again the Eyebrow appeared, and immediately Jack began to ascend the stairs toward the pair. This caused Mel to chuckle, and then moan in pain as her bruised ribs protested.

She was handed over to Jack, who was much stronger than Ianto. She tensed as she had been handed over, but now that she felt safe once more, she relaxed. He carried her down the steps, followed closely by an out-of-breathe Ianto, and finally placed her on a swivel chair. Ianto came to support her weight against his side. She smiled at him, and using her uninjured right arm pulled out the medical kit containing the special bandages, but dropped it and swore beneath her breathe as Martha pulled out a pterodactyl tooth from Sable's leg.

"Shit! I'm sorry, I never thought! Are you ok?" asked Martha as Jack picked up and gave her the medical kit. She opened it and was amazed at the amount of stuff that was packed in it – it kind of reminded her of the TARDIS as it looked smaller on the outside than it actually was. She soon found a medium sized package labelled 'Bandages for Sable'.

Jack who was helping Martha noticed how pale and worried she looked. He had seen her wince a few times when Sable had growled softly at the same time, so asked "Are you ok? I think you should have a few pain killers."

"I'll be fine. Just hurry up and get that sorted so you can splint my arm and put it into a sling." When Martha frowned, not understanding Mel explained, "Thetans and their Soulsters don't share the exact same injuries the one who received them gets off worse while the other experiences all the pain but a lesser injury. It means that although Sable has that nasty wound, I only have a very tender arm which may or may not be fractured."

Ianto came over with two white pills in one hand and a glass of water in the other. Mel looked at them and mimicked the Eyebrow. Ianto smiled and told her "They're pain killers, not Ret-con tablets! Special Torchwood recipe, keeps pain at bay for four to eight hours depending on the strength." She shook her head, smiling and went to take them but paused when Martha stopped her saying that she ought to check for concussion before Mel had them.

"It doesn't matter if I have concussion or not, because I'm taking them!"

* * *

Before any of the team, including Ianto could stop her she took the pills out of his hands and swallowed them dry. With that she stood up, and checked Sable over stroking his head and muttering in an alien language that none of them understood. She was even using her left arm as she bandaged up Sable with the skill, speed and ability of a top medic.

After she had checked the bandage once more she said a single word in Sable's ear and the team watched in bemusement as Sable changed into a Jay, still with the bandage wrapped around his front left limb (which was now a wing) and opened his eyes and settled onto her shoulder rubbing his head against her cheek. He cooed slightly and then said "I'm sorry, Mel! That blasted beast hit me just as I had begun to head back to you. I went flying through a window and slammed against the side of Jack's desk. Are you ok?"

"No she's not!" bellowed Jack. He stormed up to Mel and stood face-to-face and toe-to-toe with her and snarled, "Do you mind telling me why you did something that stupid? You could have concussion for God's sake, and those pain killers never mix well with a concussion! We'll have to make sure that you don't go into a coma when you're asleep!"

She sighed, and pushed him with a strength that he hadn't been expecting causing him to move back about three steps. Sable was hissing at him, as if he detected Mel's irritation. She simply said in an irritated tone, "Yan, didn't you explain to them?"

Jack whipped around and saw the younger man blush slightly. Jack raised his own eyebrow at this and frowned as he had thought that only he could cause Ianto to blush like that. Ianto had seen Jack's frown and raised eyebrow so explained hurriedly, "Well, I didn't have time to stop and explain. And anyway I would have thought that you should be the one to tell them something like that! A fact like that is pretty personal – I only told them that you were a phoenix because I knew that you would have said it if I hadn't!"

Jack stepped back as Mel pushed past him and yelled, "Ianto Jones, that's a lie and you know it! You're the most organised person I know, so there is no way that looking after me and Sable would have taken up all your time and energy. It only takes a few seconds to say. She can't die! See easy; didn't take a thirty seconds to say! So you had plenty of opportunity – but you were worried that you wouldn't be special anymore if you weren't the only one to know! Well let me tell you Yan – you are the one of a few men that I have ever loved with my whole heart. Not as a lover but as a brother!" She blinked, took a deep breath and said in an amused tone "Hey that last sentenced sounded good. _Not as a lover, but as a brother!_ Would be rather catchy if it was in a chorus of a song, don't you think?"

"You can't die?" breathed Jack. Mel turned round and look startled, as if she had forgotten that the other team members were there. She sent a dirty look in Ianto's direction and walked up to take Jack's hands. He was surprised to notice that they were shaking slightly, but he gripped Mel's hands as if they were his only lifeline.

"Yes Jack I can't die! Just like you!" Sable jumped out of the way as if sensing danger and was caught by Ianto who had been moving slowly towards them just in case either his lover or his best friend exploded at the other. Jack enveloped Mel in the mother-of-all-bear-hugs, and only released her as she told him mentally, '_I can't breathe Jack!'_ She smiled warmly at him and was totally unprepared the passionate kiss she received.

She closed her eyes and realised that he tasted the same as only one other man who had also tasted of life, experience, rebirth and death. It was strange that both men had grabbed her in a celebratory hug and then kissed her; even stranger that they knew one another and shared the love of one woman and the same cheeky grin. One was flirty while the other has a mad undertone to it.

She whimpered and gasped as he got a bit to carried away and bit her lip in a passionate little nip. She fulfilled her promise to Ianto and smacked him – hard! She stumbled back a few steps and took a deep breathe to control her simmering temper and to get her breathe back after that kiss. Jack, she noticed, stood shocked with a mixed look of guilt and desire and had a bright red face. She stole a quick look at Ianto and noticed that he was shaking his head with a smirk on his face, and Sable mimicking him on his shoulder.

"That's the second time I've been kissed in celebration for being someone else! I think it's starting to become a bit of a habit..." She sighed, and then laughed softly. "It's unbelievable! Really it is!" she waited a few minutes, then said in a weary voice "I think I'll go and stretch out on the couch for a while if no one minds, because I'm really really tired."

She went to go but stopped as Jack said, "No, you won't go and kip on the couch! You can have my bed. Yan, you go with her and make sure she's alright! I'm sure there's a shirt of mine that'll fit so you can use it as a nightie."

She smiled, walked over to him to kiss his cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you! You'll never be alone Jack because now you have me, as well as your team. And I'll let you talk to her tomorrow – once I'm not a wreck!" She squeezed his shoulder and followed Ianto, to a nice comfy bed and sleep!


	6. Chapter 6

Jack had worked for as long as he could on paperwork, but he could only do so much. He had taken a second look at the drawings that Mel had done earlier in the conference room. He had search for the race Thetan's but hadn't found anything. So he had scanned in the pictures and used one of Tosh's computer programmes to clear up the pictures and then used another to simulate what the planet will look like. He had also entered all of the information that t hey had gained from the scans they had done on Mel and Sable, earlier in the medical bay.

He knew that Ianto was lying in the bed stretched out and had Mel curled up next to him with his arm around her shoulder and her head on his chest. Ianto as just in his boxers, whilst Mel was in white panties and one of his white shirts. He grinned the famous Harkness Grin as it was rather funny, as Ianto was all rumpled and they both looked extremely comfortable in one another's company. She snuffled slightly, cuddling closer to Ianto and he simply pulled her a bit closer in return. He felt a pang of jealousy, as they looked extremely cute and rather sexy lying there together.

He noticed that Sable was lying on the floor, in his wolf form, beside Mel's side of the bed and was quietly snoring. He jumped slightly as Sable murmured sleepily, "You don't have to be jealous! She just needs a bit of comforting, so that she could sleep. Been a busy 24 hours, for her!" He lifted his head and studied Jack.

"Why has it been busy?" he asked. He suddenly realised what he had said and chuckled. "I guess coming through a Rift in time and space, plus getting knocked out can be a pretty busy day for someone who's not used to dealing with aliens almost everyday!" said Jack whilst watching Mel and Ianto sleep.

"Oh, it's been a much busier day than that! At eight, she and Johnny had breakfast. By nine, he'd gotten himself into trouble by falling onto the Queen of the planet they were on, Zorg, and so got arrested as only the royal family are allowed to touch one another. And if anyone wants to shake a royals hand then they have to fill in about fifty forms! So he was hauled away and Mel tried to save him, the Crowned Prince –the heir to the throne – took a fancy to Mel as she argued with them to set John free and when she refused to become his lover, she was also thrown in jail and because she had a fight with one of the guards she was sentenced to be beheaded. She was killed at half past eleven yesterday and came back only to go Phoenix on them. Funnily enough, the planet Zorg was a Phoenix worshipper planet! So she spent six hours telling the planet off and reorganising them into a better race. Then she came through the Rift and you know what happened after that. So yes, it was a busy day."

Jack simply whistled between his teeth. It sounded like a typical day in the life of the Doctor or a really busy day for Torchwood; he had never really thought about it really, but he had always assumed that only the Doctor, Torchwood or Unit had adventures like that – and now it seemed he was wrong. He snapped back to reality when Sable spoke once more, "Mind you, her or one of her companions normally gets into trouble at least once a week, so it's nothing new! You look tired, so why don't you snuggle up with them?"

"What?!" asked Jack, startled. Whatever he had been expecting Sable to say it had not been that!

"Oh, come on! It's not as if you'll be getting up to anything with them! Will you?" asked Sable, cocking his head to one side in a quizzical manner.

"Of course not!" Jack replied shortly, shaking his head. Sable thought that if he shook it any harder, then it might decide to fall of his shoulders.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? She'll know you're there as she can sense people even when she's asleep. Plus we're linked remember so she knows that I've told you to snuggle up. She won't mind, and I'm sure that Ianto won't! Get comfy and get some sleep!" He once more settled down, ready to sleep, but didn't close his eyes simply watched as Jack stood their debating whether he should join them or not.

Jenny turned slightly, moving her hand to search behind her for something. He frowned as he could see nothing, then looked at Sable. He looked at her startled as she awoke and looked at him saying, "Come on Jack, and hurry up so we can get some sleep. I'm sure you need it! Probably as much as we do!"

He grinned striped down to his boxers, like Ianto, and slid in beside her. She rolled over and settled herself into his arms, much in the way he did with Ianto. Ianto must have also disturbed at some point, as he curled himself around her and held one of Jack's hands in his. They shared a tender smile as Mel had fallen back to sleep, and it took several minutes of fidgeting and moving until the boys were completely comfy and followed Mel's example.

* * *

Mel was the first to wake up the next morning. Her internal clock – which never failed her, no matter where or when she was – told her that it was just past 9 o'clock. She went to roll onto her back in order to get up, but stopped short as she realised that she was lying on a man's chest and was encircled by two sets of arms. She knew one set of arms belonged to Ianto, as she had settled down to sleep with him last night, plus she could feel the strong mental bond they shared. So who did the other set belong to?

She opened her eyes and realised that the other man was Jack. He was also awake, and looking into her eyes. He smiled warmly, stroked some hair out of her eyes and whispered, "Morning!"

She returned his smile, and whispered back, "Is it a good morning or a bad morning? That is the question! And why exactly are we whispering?" She mewled, as Ianto moved and he ended up cupping her breasts in his hands. She saw desire darken Jack's eyes and hit him on the shoulder, saying in a sharp whisper "Don't even go there bub! He and I may be friends, and I may love him to death, but we are not _that_ type of friends!"

She moved so that she could remove Yan's hands, but he wouldn't but stopped kept putting his hands back in place. So she sent him a mental message and immediately he removed his hands and wrapped them around her waist pulling her to him. "You sure?" asked Jack, raising one eyebrow provocatively at her. He had a grin spread from ear to ear, and then chuckled when she hit him in the shoulder. "So how long have you known Ianto, Mel? And how old are you exactly?"

She smiled and replied, "I've known Yan, since... um, I think it was when he had been in Torchwood One for just under a year. It would be about seven years ago for him, more like twenty for me." He gave her questioning look, but she gave him a tired look and said, "Oh don't think that it's just Time Agents and the Doctor who knows how to travel in time!"

"You know the Doctor?" he gasped. He only just realised that they weren't actually speaking; they were having the conversation telepathically. He frowned, "How long have we been talking like this?"

"Since you asked how old I was! And yes I know the Doctor. He even gave me a key to the TARDIS, and before you ask it's in one of the special pockets in my coat. And back to the point, whenever he had a day off he would spend it with me. Except of course when Lisa came onto the scene! She didn't like me hanging round, she and Ianto had to always hang round with his friends."

She had to shuffle slightly, as Ianto's head was getting a little heavy on her shoulder. As she shuffled he rolled onto his back and pulled her with him. So Jack rolled as well, and now his head was resting on her stomach and the look on his face was similar to that of a young boy waiting for his mum to tell him a story. Jack had heard her mental thought and chuckle. So she smiled and asked, "Where was I in the story, Jack?"

"You had just told me about Lisa's jealousy of you, _Mommy_!" he chimed in, which earned him another cheeky blown kiss. He pretended to catch it, and then blew on back. She chuckled before saying, "I'm nearly 72."

She blushed as he wolf whistled, and gave her a saucy grin saying "Well you're looking good on it. Everything real!" He reeled back slightly when he felt a sudden pain in his head. She grinned and he realised that she had caused it. "What the hell was that?" he grunted as he rubbed his head.

"I could ask you the same question! I'm 72, while you're technically 2200 plus, so who the old bugger now? Oh, it's called a mental slap. Very useful, against pervy old men like you!" She snorted with laughter at the shocked look on his face. He thought she looked rather cute when she did that, as he nose wrinkled up in a very cute way that made him wanted to kiss the end of that delightful button nose. He also just realised that there was a scattering of light brown freckles on the bridge of her nose.

He grinned at that thought, but it slipped when she suddenly went deathly white. "Mel? Mel, are you alright? Mel, speak to me!" He grasped her face between his hands and looked into her eyes, but pulled back slightly at what he saw.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi Guys! Well if you've got this on Story Alert then you'll probably be wondering what the hell's going on! i'm new to this site and well i didn't realise that there was a replace button - like a thick whit! Anyway, i have it all sorted and here are 3 lovely new chapters for me! Oh and i would love some reviews - in whatever form!**

"Mel! Mel! MEL!" With each time he said her name, his voice had risen until eventually he was shouting her name at the top of her lungs. Ianto had heard him, and had come awake with a jolt, causing him to release Mel and look at Jack in shock.

"What's wrong, Jack?" he asked concerned.

"Something is wrong with Mel! Ianto, I don't know what to do!" he said in a desperate voice. They shared a look for about a millisecond before they turned to her. Ianto moved Jack's hand out of the way, so he could put a hand on Mel's cheek whilst still allowing Jack to hold the other. Again his placed his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes when in fact he wanted to pull away. Jack rubbed his thumb over her cheek, and placed his other onto Yan's shoulder and squeezed it in reassurance.

They stayed like that for about a minute – the longest in their lives! Ianto grimaced and pulled away from her, as if burnt. Jack was torn between who to comfort first, and without thinking went to Ianto. She sat bolt upright in bed, gasped, closed her eyes and jumped out and over to Ianto. Jack had him on his lap, next to the bed where he had fallen. "Oh my God, Ianto! Yan honey, are you ok?" she asked in a frantic voice.

"What the hell did you do to him?" Jack snapped, making sure that he kept Ianto away from her. He didn't quiet trust her, after the whole eyes glowing red thing she had done – sure he had seen some weird things in his time, but never anything like that! She turned and frown at him, a look of total confusion on her face. She was still white, and if he didn't think it was possible she actually managed to go even paler.

_Ianto, are you there? Speak to me please!_ thought Mel. She needed to hear him speak, mentally if not verbally. So she continued to contact him mentally. _Ianto, come on! You're scaring me now! Wake up for me! Please be ok! Oh please, oh please, oh please!_

She could have cried with joy when his eyes fluttered, and he called her name quietly. He frowned as he woke up and immediately sighed with relief when he spotted Mel who looked alright once more. He suddenly realised that she was looking at him oddly and that he was sitting in Jack's lap. "Oh, Ianto I'm sooo sorry! I never meant for you to get hurt. I have to leave so they don't hurt you or anyone else. They're coming for me, which means you'll try and save me which means you'll get hurt. So I'm going!" she sobbed.

As Jack helped Ianto to stand up, she threw on her clothes and ran from the room. He heard her go up the ladder, then a soft click as she left his office. He was pretty sure that she would leave the Hub as well, but he had to make sure that Ianto was alright before he went off after her. "Are you alright Yan? What happened to the two of you?" he asked concerned.

"I have no idea what happened to her Jack! Though I do know what happened to me. She pushed me out of her mind! She's never done that to me before; I've always been welcome in her mind as she is in mine! It's strange... She's been here for nearly a day, and we haven't had a chat or gone out anywhere. And she's edgier than normal, and her eyes aren't sparkling the way they normally do. It's very odd!" He murmured with a concerned frown.

He needed Jack's help to dress as his muscles were rather sore from being pushed half way across the small room. Jack then dressed himself, and pecked Ianto's cheek with a quick kiss. He helped the younger man up the ladder and followed him, watching fascinated the way Ianto's suit clung to his arse. Ianto walked out of the office and tried to find Mel, but as Jack predicted she wasn't anywhere in the Hub. Jack had lingered in his office to pick up his guns and jacket before going over to Tosh's old desk.

He noticed that Myfanawy was being particularly vocal, as if she was making up for lost time, then he suddenly realised that she had been rather subdued ever since Mel's arrival. As his foot hit the last step, he became the boss of Torchwood Three and began to bark orders. "Gwen, I want you to keep a close eye on Mel. I want to know exactly what she's doing, where she is, and who she's with. I want constant surveillance, even if she's visiting the ladies when I ask I want to know. Got that Gwen?"

"That's fine Jack! I'll get right on it." She quickly ran to her workstation, cupping her coffee cup. She set it down, quickly began typing on her keyboard and soon had CCTV footage up that showed Mel walking. She frowned as she asked, "When did she get changed?" Ianto came over and studied the live feed. It did show that she was in fact wearing different clothes. She wore a pair of silver flip-flops, a pair of knee-length jeans, and aqua top that had an empire line that showed off her cleavage and breasts to perfection and was very flattering. Jack looked over Ianto's shoulder so he knew what she looked like now, but was also frowning as he knew that she had put on the clothes that she had had on yeatserday.

However, he turned and continued to give orders. "Martha, I want you to get the medical bay ready. I think that we may be needing it in the near future. Oh, and get one of your shoulder bags ready. And I don't mean basic supplies, so pack it with everything that you'll need and a few that you don't need, just in case. We might be needing that too! OK?"

"Fine, I'll get on it now!" She and Gwen had been sitting on the couch with Gwen, drinking coffee and gossiping. Upon Jack's orders to Gwen, she had got to her feet and wondered to the medical bay awaiting her own set of orders. She was by now already getting things together that they would need. Jack nodded at the activity, and began to walk out of the cog door. Ianto preceded him out of the door, and Jack only stopped long enough to say, "Remember Gwen, keep me up to date. Oh and both of you, keep your comms on and stay inside the Hub until we get back!"


	8. Chapter 8

After she had fled from the Hub, Mel knew that Jack and Ianto would follow her to make sure that she was all right and ask what she had meant by 'They're coming!' she continued to walk, pulled a mobile phone from her jeans pocket and put it up to her ear after ringing someone from her contact list. She was crossing a road as the other person answered. "Hi Mel! What's up?" answered a male Scottish voice that was deep and had a sexy tone to it. A romance novel author would have described it as being like honey over shrapnel, Mel thought with a grin.

"Hiya Ben! You know me so well! They're on the move, Aurora thinks that they'll be here soon. Me, you and Jen need to have a quick chat about it. I have a bad feeling about this Ben, so you best hurry. Meet you by our usual coffee spot in..." She looked down at her watch. It would take her about ten minutes to get to the small cafe if she kept up her pace. Thinking this she continued, "About fifteen minutes. Bring all your gadgets, and tell Jen to get her medical kit together and bring it with her. it's just a precaution, but I think we'll be needing them in the not-to-distant-future. See you in a while?"

Hearing the worry and urgency in Mel's voice, Ben responded. "Sure. We'll be there. Get our usual, and try to get a table by the window or one outside would be nice in this weather. I'll give you a buzz, just before we get there so you'll know to look out for us. What was that honey?" Mel could hear him having a conversation with Jenny, although all she could hear where mutterings. He was soon back speaking to her, "Hi Mel, you still there?"

She smirked, "Yes Ben, I'm still here. What does Jenny want to go with her cappuccino? And while I think about it, do you want anything with your cuppa or not?" She was now in sight of the cafe, so would soon be there.

There was a few seconds of stunned silence on the other end of the phone, before Ben spoke. "Ok, now that is just getting down right creepy! Jen asked if you could get her a chocolate chip muffin –not a double choc chip – to go with her cappuccino. Oh, and she wants some cocoa powder sprinkled on top, if that is at all possible. And if you could get me a croissant with some strawberry jam to go with, that would be great. Ok just left the flat, we'll see you in a few! Bye!" And with that he put the phone down – or so to speak, as they had both been using mobiles.

She entered the cafe, that was rather empty, except for a few old ladies that would probably be visiting the nearest bingo hall in a while, or would be off to see some relative or another. She walked over to the brunette teen (_A uni student, no doubt!_) behind the counter and ordered. "Good morning. Um, could I have a cappuccino, black coffee, and a tea please?"

"Sure. What type of tea would you like? And do you want any cocoa on top of the cappuccino?" asked the girl, as she wrote down the order on her notepad.

"Please to the cocoa, and I suppose I'll go for a good old Earl Grey, if you've got that. If not, a green tea would be lovely!" Mel answered while scanning the cafe for a good table to sit at.

"Yep, we do have Earl Grey. That's my favourite type of tea too, but I like some of the Twinning's collection better than Earl Grey, but you've got to love the classics! Do you want anything to go with these, and are you taking out or staying in?" Mel thought the girl was rather nice, but it was a shame about the tongue stud. She had never understood the human fascination with piercing some of the more painful and intimate areas of the body – one of which being the tongue. It seemed very illogical to her!

"Oh, yes. Could I have a chocolate chip muffin, a croissant with strawberry jam, and... What have you got here? Oh I know, a chocolate filled doughnut! And I'm staying in. Oh, and before my friend comes up and asks; is there any chance that the muffin and croissant could be warmed up a little?" She was about to tell her not the bother when the delightful girl turned around and said it would be fine, told her that they would be brought over to her table and would she pay now. "Sure, oh and keep the change! A tip for being a life saver!"

The girl beamed at her and hurried away to do the order. She decided against sitting outside, because Ben's jammy croissant would surely attract unwanted flies and other insects. So se found a nice little table near the door, so that the slight breeze could be felt, which happen to be facing the window. Ben, Jenny and their drinks and snacks all arrived at the same time, just as Mel was talking to one of the old dears about the necklace that she was wearing.

As soon as Ben sat down, and had taken a sip of his coffee, he pounced. "Ok Mel, spill! What's spooked you? Normally, we wouldn't have seen you for a few days because of spending it with Ianto. Has Torchwood upset you again, or has Ianto upset you? Or do you actually need to talk to us about the Shadow Hunters?" He had been watching as Jenny broke the muffin into bite-size pieces, all the while sipping her cappuccino causing her to get a froth moustache.

Now he stopped speaking she nodded her head, popped a muffin piece in her mouth, before speaking. She had a quiet voice, with an Irish lilt to it. She asked, "Ok, so tell us? What's happening? But before you do, tell us where Sable is?" Mel smiled; she knew that Jenny would have noticed Sable's absence as she was fascinated with him, but that comment had brought Ben's head up as he sort of took Sable being around for granted.

"Sable stayed in the Hub. He knew I needed some time to myself, without he under my feet. Plus he got himself hurt yesterday, so he's a little sore! Nothing to worry about, a few painkillers sorted me out." She bit into her doughnut, which was bliss and washed it down with some tea. She sighed, and proceeded "And the Shadow Hunters are very close. I had one of my episodes this morning and hurt Ianto. He really scared me because she pushed him out of my mind, and it knocked him out for a few minutes. I'm afraid to say that I'll have to introduce you to Torchwood so that we can defeat them!"

Ben nearly spat out his coffee. He swallowed the mouthful quickly and said in a menacing tone, "OH NO! We are NOT working with Torchwood. I am not putting Jenny through that! I'm sorry Mel, but they'll never get the chance to experiment on Jen the way they did with you! I'd rather blow the lot of them up." Jen and Mel grasped one of his hands to calm him. They shared a look, and Mel nodded her head to Jen signalling that she should speak.

"Now Ben Honey, you know they'll never get a chance to get me. I have you and Mel. Plus Mel, would kind of go Phoenix on their arses if they even thought about it. Anyway, Torchwood have been tracking me for years! I hacked into their system once, and I know that they are nothing like the Torchwood in London. For a start, there are only five of them. And secondly, I kind of met the leader. Nice chap, he was; told me that I would never have to fear them and if I needed any help then I shouldn't hesitate to contact him." She had said it all in a soothing voice.

"Actually Jenny, there are only three members now. Two died during the explosions a few months ago. Toshiko, the computer whizz, who you both would have liked, was shot as she tried to save the city for being wiped off the face of the earth. And Owen, the sarcastic doctor, who you would have loved to hate, was trapped in the meltdown at the nuclear station; also saving the city! They do have a fourth member, but she's on loan from UNIT." She took a moment to send them mentally a picture of Owen and Tosh, as well as giving them information about the others. Mainly Ianto; in a matter of a minute, they knew everything about him and why he was so special to her.

She had just finished, as Ben put his arm around her shoulders. They had finished their drinks and snacks whilst Mel had given them the mental information pack. They sat there for a little while, before Ben asked "Mel, who are they?" She could hear the frown in his voice. Jenny turned to look at who Ben was talking about.

Mel looked up. She smiled as she saw the two men approaching. She turned to Ben and Jenny and said, "Speak – or should I say think – of the devil. Ben, Jen. That is Ianto Jones and Captain Jack Harkness!" Her two friends smiled as she waved at the pair, as they approached the cafe wearing identical looks of relief.


	9. Chapter 9

Twenty-five minutes after Mel had left the Hub, the comms beeped signalling that one of the girls wanted their attention. Ianto was in the passenger seat, and answered as Jack was a bad enough driver without the added distraction of a conversation. "What's happening Gwen?" he asked. He had asked Tosh to install a light in the comms that would change colour depending on who was trying to get their attention, so they would know without asking who it was. Each comm device had been assigned it's own unique colour, including the four that were spare. Gwen's colour was red, his was dark blue, and Jack's was pink. Owen had dared Tosh t do it, and she had thinking that Jack would demand to have a different colour set as soon as he found out, however he had surprised the pair by leaving it. Tosh's had been purple, while Owen's had been a florescent green (Ianto's dare to Tosh). Martha's was currently white, with the three to spare ones being orange, grey and ice blue.

"She's just finished being on the phone to someone. She's in the cafe that me and Tosh used to go off to in our breaks!" Gwen sniffed at this, but continued in a slightly choked and watery voice, "Two people have just met up with her. Oh, I could just eat that!"

"What?" Jack asked with a frown. He had been listening to the conversation, even if he wasn't talking.

"Sorry, they've got croissants and muffins! Oh and Mel's got a chocolate filled doughnut –they're my favourite doughnuts. It's so unfair! Oh right, the people. She's with a man, who I must say is very _hot,_ and a woman. He's tall, about 6' 4" or 6' 5", and has long black hair. Wearing a black leather jacket, which is over the back of his chair; blue top with some sort of design on it; dark blue or black jeans; and black trainers. I'd watch him boys, looks very muscular and strong!" She listed the man's clothing and features. She studied him, as he argued with Mel about something. The other woman had had her hand on his thigh the whole time and now put her hand in his.

"The woman's pretty; Owen would have definitely gone for her!" She gave a watery chuckle before continuing, "She's probably similar height to you, Ianto. Long blonde hair, that's in a ponytail tied with a pink ribbon. Wearing a nice pink summer dress, with darker pink and purple flowers all over it – I might get myself one of those if I can find it. She's also got a white cardigan on. They brought two large shoulder bags with them, which are on the floor." Martha and Gwen had both liked the dress that the woman was wearing, so they were both searching the internet to find one similar or the collection that it was apart of.

"Thanks Gwen. I can just see them now. We'll keep you updated!"Jack parked the SUV in a parking lot, a few minutes walk from the pleasant little cafe. Ianto remembered him and Mel coming here occasionally for coffee and tea. He spotted Mel immediately, as she and her companions were sitting by the window. Mel was sitting closest to the door, with the man to her right and the other woman sitting opposite her. He noticed that the man had his arm draped around Mel's shoulder, while his other hand was entwined with the woman's.

The man looked up, as if sensing people watching them. Both Ianto and Jack were startled at the look of malice in his ice blue eyes. He watched for a while as they approached, then said something to Mel without taking his eyes of them. Both Mel and the other woman looked up. The Blonde was clearly startled, as Jack and Ianto could see it in her hazel eyes. Mel smiled, told the pair something. The couple smiled, as Mel waved at them.

The three stood up, collecting bags, coats and calling thanks to the waitress behind the counter. They met the Torchwood pair at the door, moving to one side as some of the other occupants followed them out. Ianto couldn't help it, as he enveloped Mel into a hug which she returned. She chuckled, saying into his shoulder, "It's ok Ianto. I know these two! And I'm all right."

She pulled back from his embrace, but left his arm round her shoulder. "Ben, Jen. As I said; this is Ianto Jones, my best friend and the world's best tea and coffee maker! And this is the leader of Torchwood Three and fellow immortal, Captain Jack Harkness." Jack and Ianto shook the couple's hands, and they were both impressed by the grip of the pair. Mel continued, "Jack, Yan. These are my friends, Ben and Jen or Jenny. Ben's full name is Major Benjamin Johnson; ex-medical officer of the armed forces, served in Afghanistan and Iraq. He's a damn fine medic, and has been broadening his expertise by joining me in my adventures to other planets, so now has a good knowledge when it comes to dealing with aliens and their injuries and diseases." Jack eyed Ben, as the other man saluted. He grinned as Mel and 'Jen' rolled their eyes at the obvious familiar gesture.

Mel continued, as she shared a cheeky grin with Jen. "Jen's actual name is Jennifer Fareweather. She's a techno geek, and I'm afraid to say that she can rival Tosh in her abilities. Jan has actually been able to hack into your network, as well as Unit's database. She has also been accompanying me and Ben on our trips, so she now knows how to operate and hack into alien technology and computer system. She managed to pilot a Gricknoideka ship remotely." Jack whistled silently at that, as even he couldn't pilot one of those ships – and he had been a Time Agent for goodness sake! "Oh and she's a fantastic cook. Plus hands off her Jack, because Ben and Jen are engaged!"

Ianto coughed, which gained him everyone's attention. He blushed slightly and asked Mel, "So can we go and hang out now?" He was relieved when she nodded, but she surprised him by saying "Ok, but only if we go dancing. And Jack, Ben and Jen can come!" He looked at Jack with the Eyebrow. Jack grinned and nodded, as he quite liked the idea of dancing. Ianto had told him what a brilliant dancer Mel was, so he wouldn't mind to dance with her or Ianto for that matter.

"Ok then everyone into the SUV. Best let Gwen and Martha know what's happening!" Jack turned around and began to stroll back to the SUV several steps in front of the other four, all the while telling Gwen and Martha that everything was fine and that they were going for a quick dance before returning to the hub. As everyone got into the SUV, after Mel and Ianto had placed Jen and Ben's bag in the boot, Jack grinned saying "Well, Gwen is jealous and says that she is deeply offended that we haven't invited her. She and Martha also said that we had better tell them where we're going so that they can keep an eye out!"

* * *

Later that afternoon, the Torchwood team plus Mel, Martha, Ben, Jen and Rhys were in a small underground club. Jack had not even known that this club had existed, but it was exactly to his taste. Slow music that people could dance to, and yet they could still hear other people's conversation. At the moment he was sitting by himself at their table, drinking a cold beer, whilst watching everyone dance. Mel was dancing with Ianto, Michael Bublé's 'Sway' was on. They were just swaying to-and-fro to the music, as were Ben and Jen, as well as Gwen and Rhys. Martha was currently outside talking to Tom, her fiancé, on her mobile.

He was bored, so he got up and tapped Ianto on the shoulder. Mel smiled as Ianto turned, and went to move so the two lovers could dance but was surprised when Jack pulled her to him. She frowned at him, and he just grinned. She went on tip-toe to look over his shoulder and saw Ianto sit at the table smiling. She blew a cheeky kiss at him, and he pretended to catch it and put it in his pocket while he winked at her. She started giggling and buried her head in Jack's shoulder. "What's so funny?" asked Jack, then feigning a hurt voice, "I hope you're not laughing at me dance!"

Mel brought up her head and chuckled, "Of course not Captain. I hear you're a wonderful dancer. Now show me those light feet of yours. Let's do a cheek-to-cheek until they changed the song, then you can surprise me!" Another Michael Bublé song came on and it was 'Put Your Head on my Shoulder' and they shuffled around the dance floor, a similar way that she and Ianto had. Suddenly, another one of his songs came up 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' and Jack started doing a Lindy Hop. He was shocked that she instantly followed his lead.

Everyone moved out of their way as they danced. "You know the Lindy?" he asked her. He didn't know anyone who could do the Lindy. She looked beautiful as she danced, as she was laughing, her eyes were sparkling, and she was slightly flushed from the activity. She laughed and he made out her saying, "I learnt it ages ago! One of my friend's was a soldier in the Korean War, he learnt over there and he taught me. We even entered a contest just to Lindy once, it was fantastic!"

She suddenly grasped her head and chest, and fell to the floor. Jack wasn't fast enough to catch her, but thankfully she hit someone's foot so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Ben, Jen and Ianto appeared out of no-where and were next to him. Gwen had yelled to Martha what had happened and asked her to get the SUV ready, and now she and Rhys were trying to calm down the man whose foot Mel had landed on.

Ben scooped her up, and looked at Jack asking, "Can we take her to the Hub? She's told us all about Torchwood, and she and Jen said that we can trust you. So can we go and see what's wrong? I have an idea, but I need to prove it!" Jack nodded, and signalled for him to follow. Jack got into the driver's seat of the SUV, while Ianto slid into the passenger. Ben got into the back still carrying Mel while Jen slide into the other side, constantly looking over at Mel who was breathing shallowly.


	10. Chapter 10

Jack jumped awake as he heard Mel snuffle in her sleep. He smiled as she looked so much younger and more innocent when she was asleep. He knew he had to wake her so shook her shoulder, he chuckled as she swatted him away and murmured "Nogoaway!" He shook her shoulder harder and smiled as she opened her eyes. She snorted as she sat up, and asked "What's the story, morning glory?"

Jack froze. That had been a common line back in the Korean War, used by the soldiers as a form of greeting to lovers and mooses. He had never heard it anywhere else, which was very odd. He asked, "Wh-where did you pick that up?" She turned to him and frowned.

"I hard it on MASH. Loved the line, so kind of used it ever since," She explained. There had been a short silence beforehand, and Jack wasn't sure if it was a silence where she wondered what lie to feed him or if she had just been surprised. When he continued to stare at her, she shuffled uncomfortably and murmured, "You know MASH – Mobile Army Surgical Hospital." Jack suddenly stopped breathing. "It was a TV show in the seventies. Followed the 4077 MASH. I think Trapper said it to one of the patients in one of the early episodes. I loved Trapper, BJ and Hawkeye – the main characters. I have all the box sets. Ianto will tell you, whenever I'm here we always watch a couple of the episodes!"

He knew something wasn't quite right about that but he let it drop. Ben, Jen and Ianto came down to the medical and spotted that Mel was awake and sitting up. They ran down and Ben immediately began to check her over. Ianto brought Jack and Mel their drinks. Jenny was the first to ask the question, and Jack had to stop himself from groaning at the delicious Irish accent. "Mel, what happened to you? One minute you were dancing the Lindy with Jack, and the next you were on the floor!"

Mel closed her eyes, drew her knees up to her chest and whispered in a raw tone, "They're here!" Jack frowned as he saw the three other people shudder. He frowned and snapped, "Ok tell me why you three shuddered!" He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He saw Mel smile, and frowned at it. She looked up at him, and he took a step back at the look in her eyes. It was one of relief, he had seen that look in the eyes of people who he had chased and executed; it was a look of acceptance, relief and anger.

"They're called the Shadow Hunters. You remember the legends of the mighty Phoenixes, one said that they were wiped out by a race that wanted to use their power. Well, that one was right! The Shadow Hunters rounded up the Phoenix in family groups, tried to get them to tell them the secrets. All Phoenix live for millennia, and the Shadow Hunters wanted the secrets but there wasn't anything that they could use just a riddle that only a Phoenix or someone very clever could figure out." She got up and began pacing.

"What was the riddle Mel? Tell us, maybe we can figure it out together!" Ianto said. However, he jumped when Jack spoke. "No, we can't do that, Yan! If we figure out the code then they'll use it against us, then take Mel and use her in whatever way they need to. Besides Yan, she hasn't finished. Mel, please continue."

She nodded at him, giving a warn smile. "Anyway, they succeeded in wiping out every family of Phoenix. Except for Aurora! And before you ask Jack, Aurora is the name of the Phoenix who has merged with me. She gave herself that name when she merged with me, as I wouldn't be able to pronounce her real name. It means 'dawn' in Latin." She rubbed her arms a few times before continuing. "The Hunters were after the riddle because it means that they can tip the balance between light and dark in life. Ying/Yang; Good/Bad; Right/Wrong; Light/Dark :- the balance of life! And if they can manipulate that then they could control life itself."

She looked up and everyone jumped as again her eyes were red with flames leaping in their depths. When she spoke, her voice was completely different. It was steeped in knowledge, experience and wisdom only age, thousands of year's worth of age, could get. "IT IS SAID WHEN THE STAR AND THE CIRCLE FIT PERFECTLY, AND THE SIX ELEMENTS ARE PRSENT THEN THE KEY MUST BE IN THE MIDDLE FOR THE BALANCE TO BE ACCESSED. YOU MUST LOOK INSIDE YOURSELF TO FIND THE KEY!" Mel snapped back, shaking her head and swayed slightly. "Sorry, she wanted to talk directly to you. Never happened before!"

Jack got up, as all the others were shocked into immobility. He went over and placed a hand on her shoulder, while he tipped her face up to his with the other. He kissed her forehead when he saw the tears in her eyes, and hated himself as he asked, "What are the elements? And do you know the solution to the riddle?"

She threw herself at him and sobbed into his chest. "Yes, yes. I know the solution to the riddle, but so do they. And I can feel it. They have three elements here, and the key! So I'm their last stop. And the elements are Earth, Space, Time, Life, Love and Friendship. Oh God Jack, I should never have come here. I knew it! But Yan needed me, so I came anyway!" She was crying now, sobbing uncontrollably.

"They made contact with you in the bar, didn't they? That's why you fell. They're coming for you, aren't they?" he asked. His cheek was on top of her head, rubbing her hair, and his arms were around her rocking her gently. She nodded, sobbing still. They stayed like that for several minutes; Mel crying into Jack's chest while Ianto and Jack both hugged her, and Ben and Jenny sitting quietly in the medical bay hugging one another. Gwen and Martha were in the Hub itself, but thought it best to leave those closest to Mel to be with one another. At some point, Sable had gotten up from his resting place and was now sitting at Ben and Jenny's feet looking at Mel, sending her comfort through their mental bond.

She suddenly stiffened in their embrace. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheeks and whispered hoarsely, "They're here!"

* * *

**Sorry for taking so long! but i've had a large writer's block. i'm working on the ending too. Don't forget to review - they are welcome and loved.**


	11. Chapter 11

She moved out of their hold and turned so that she faced the opening into the hub. She spoke, clearly but loud enough for her voice to echo around the eerily silent hub, "Come out Hunters! I know you have found us, so show yourselves instead of hiding in the shadows."

They watched intrigued as silhouettes appeared to rise from the shadows before they transformed into their true form. The Shadow Hunters were only what Jack could describe as living shadows. The creature was a 3-D shadow monster, just like those that kids are scared of and see in their dreams.

What he could only describe as the body stood about 3 feet tall. They had a long almost beak-like noses; a mouth that showed about 4 rows of razor sharp teeth, similar to that of a shark; and 3 sets of large tilted oval eyes, much like those of a monster in the old movies. They had rotund stomachs, spikes down what he could only assume was a spine and wings that almost every gothic monster had. However their bodies seemed to come to a point – no legs, just a wisp of shadow. And if that wasn't enough, they had two set of very long arms with long sharp claws instead of fingers, which gleamed as it to show how sharp they were.

He held Ianto's hand in a death-like grip, and as Ianto looked down he wasn't surprised that both their knuckles showed up white as he was returning Jack's strong grip. He glanced behind him, realising that Jen and Ben were in a similar position to him and Ianto. He also noticed that Sable was growling, hackles raised and green eyes sparkling menacingly.

The Hunter with yellow and green eyes came forward slightly, signalling to Jack that it was the leader, and spoke. It had a odd voice, that was slightly shrill and reminded Jenny of the way a man spoke when he had been hit in the balls! "We, the Shangbone family clan of the Mighty Shadow Hunters, have come for you Phoenix! You will come with us willingly or we will be forced to make you come." Suddenly everyone in the room were surrounded by the Hunters, their fingers or claws at their throats.

A Hunter with starling blue eyes came forward and said to the leader, "Brother, I don't think that this pathetic Phoenix will come with us willingly. I say we should take them all by force, and see who she wishes to save and who she will save! I will take great delight in killing these creatures!" Jack noticed the way Mel tensed and went pale. She was about to say something when the leader spoke once more.

"Sister, I have told you she is the last Phoenix in existence, as we are the last of our kind!" Everyone stared wide-eyed at the Leader. The blue-eyed Hunter was the leader's sister!? The blue-eyed one had spoken in a much deeper and more masculine voice than the leader, but sometimes that did happen. "She must be willing to come or we will not have the key, and without the key then the ritual is useless. And once we have finished with the ritual then you may do to the others what you wish."

"But Brother..." The leader suddenly turned, with his yellow and green eyes glowing eerily with his anger. She immediately adopted a submissive position as he screamed at her, "Enough! I have spoken Sister, you will bend to my wishes or suffer the consequences!" He turned back to Mel and asked her, "Are you willing to come with us Phoenix? Or will we have to force you? Are you ready?"

Mel looked over her shoulder at them, and asked, "You lot ready to face what's coming? I'll tell you now that it won't be pretty, but it has to be done!" She looked at Ianto in the eyes, he tugged Jack forward with him, as he refused to let go of his Captain's hand. He kissed her cheek and nodded. Next she looked into Jack's eyes which he hadn't been expecting but when she smiled at him he copied Ianto's movements. She looked over Ianto's shoulder and met Jenny's and Ben's eyes and after looking at one another, they also nodded.

Mel looked down and wasn't surprised to see Sable sitting by her side looking up at her ready to face whatever this ordeal would hold. She knew he would stand by her side and take whatever would happen to her along with her. She stroked his head affectionately, ruffled his ears and then turned to face the Hunters. She said, in a voice that foretold the danger that they would be in, "I am ready to go with you Shangbone clan. But before I do, I wish to state that if any of these people, or any others that you use for the elements, are harmed in anyway that does not concern the ritual then I will destroy you all! And I warn you that I am a force that Mother Nature herself is frightened of!" She turned round to the group who were now standing together behind her, and gave them a wink before they were surrounded by a blinding blue light.


	12. Chapter 12

Jack swore that he would see stars for the rest of the week! He had awoken about half an hour ago, to see that everyone was still unconscious. He noticed that he, Ianto and Sable were in what looked like tubes made of glass that had a flame motif running around the bottom. They three of them were in tubes, along with another three glass tubes, formed a circle; he gasped as he realised that on the floor was a star, and on each point of the star was a glass tube. This was where the star and the circle met, and he could feel the panic rising.

He looked around the room, but couldn't see Mel anywhere! He could see Jenny and Ben sitting back to back, keeping one another up right; and fleetingly realised that Martha and Gwen weren't there with them. '_But she must be here! They needed her! She knows the secret to the riddle and where the key is, so she must be here,_' he thought frantically. He could feel the panic rising, as he cast his eyes about the room.

He froze as Ianto stirred, muttering her name under his breath. Jack frowned and thought that he really aught to have a word Ianto about that. Ianto opened his eyes just as the panelled doors were flung open. Jack and Ianto both watched as Mel was dragged into the room by the Shadow Hunters; they both cringed as they scratched her arms to shreds. She was thrown into the central tube, bouncing off the wall due to the force she had been pushed with.

She slid down the tube, and they both noticed that she was unconscious. They realised that the Shadow Hunters had put her in a white summer dress. The white dress made the bleeding scratches on her legs, arms, shoulders, neck, and face stand out even more. Jack looked over to where Sable was in his tube, but he looked ok; also unconscious and whimpered in pain as he breathed, but otherwise fine.

Ianto was looking round also he noticed. Ianto didn't want to look at Mel, as he hated seeing her like that. It took him a moment to figure out that this was where the circle and star joined perfectly. He looked around at the six tubes, and realised that one element was missing; he, Jack, and Sable were in three of the tubes, two different types of dust were suspended in two tubes, and the last one to Jack's right (he being to Jack's left) was empty.

He frowned at that as he remembered that she had said that they had had three of the elements and had had to pick up the final three which had all been in the Hub along with the key. But there it was an empty tube, which meant that there was an element missing. He jumped and his head snapped round when Mel said, "Well done Yan! He's not here yet, but he will be. He always shows up for this type of things, like a bad smell because you can never get rid of him and he always turns up when you don't need him instead of when you do!"

Just as she said that, Jack's head snapped up and round because the familiar whirring grinding noise of the TARDIS materialising. And low and behold, the TARDIS door opened and the Doctor stepped straight into the tube. Mel snapped her fingers and to Jack's amazement the doors of the old girl closed. She smiled as she heard the Doctor mumbling and then call her name.

"He's the bad smell you were talking about? And how did you close the door by clicking your fingers?" Jack asked in an amused, amazed voice.

"A bad smell? Me? I'm offended, Mel. And why exactly am I like a bad smell?"

"Because you linger for too long, sir. And you're always there when not needed and never there when you are needed," Ianto murmured, as he watched Mel. She was sitting with her back supported by the tube and her eyes closed, but he could sense she was awake. '_Did I get that right? Is he really like that?_'

'_Pretty much, Yan. And he is a lot like that. And you mustn't get too close because ultimately you get hurt. Jack can tell you it's true! But for all the heartache and trouble, he's worth every minute and all of it! You can say the same about most great men, including Jack Harkness himself. _'

'_It's about to start isn't it?_'

"So what did you do this time Jack?" asked the Doctor. And he smiled as Jack began spluttering about this not having anything to do with it. "Really Jack, you work for Torchwood, you positively invite and ask for trouble!"

"Really Doctor! Anyway this is all my fault, not Jack's. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. And it's about to begin, so get ready for the fun to start." Ianto really wanted to rush to her in order to help her up, but he couldn't as the glass tube that they were being held in weren't glass but some type of force field.

She had just stood up when the head Shadow Hunter, his sister and a third Shadow Hunter. They approached Mel, ignoring the others, and the head Shadow Hunter said, "It is time Phoenix. Become the key, and unlock the balance!"

"I will open the balance, but I wish to ask for a last request." Ianto shuddered and felt the tears well as she said that. It was as if she was preparing to die and he couldn't lose her.

* * *

**hi guys sorry it's been sooo long since i last updated, but i'm nearly finished. the next chapter will be bigger than the others i think as a sorry and i should be able to put it up tomorrow. Anyway i want to wish a belated Merry Christmas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

"What is a last request?" asked the leader, cocking his head to one side.

Mel must have sensed that the Doctor was about to talk as she shot him a quietening look. Jack recognised it from looks that Rose, and Martha had given him, and he always stayed quiet. '_Mind you, I've seen Yan and Gwen give me that look! Must be a friend-stroke-companion look; that they give to the leader when they need to keep their trap shut!_' thought Jack with some amusement which was whipped off his face at what he heard Mel say.

"It's a human ritual that is done when a person is about to face their death. The person is allowed to have their final wish granted. As I might be facing my death, I wish to have my final wish granted!" She stood tall, and her wounds had already healed. However, Ianto could sense her trepidation.

"Alright, we will grant you your wish. Name it!"

"I want to kiss, hug and give a little advice to everyone in the room!"

The lead Shadow Hunter seemed to frown, but nodded and with a wave of his hand the force field around her disappeared. She stumbled up to the Doctor first. He was surprised when she was able to go through the field and hug him. He gathered her into his arms and smiled as she kissed his cheek.

"Now Doctor, I know you're wondering what all this is about. It's the Phoenix Ritual. You've heard Aurora tell you the story. And before you ask; you are the time element as you are a Time Lord, the earth element is soil of some kind, the space element is star dust, the life element is Sable as he is the other half of my soul, the friendship element is Jack as he is my friend, and lastly the love element is Ianto Jones because I love him dearly."

She hugged him again and murmured something into his shoulder which no one heard. They shared a smile and he chuckled as she ruffled his hair as she moved to Sable. She knelt down and hugged the wolf Sable. He put his front right paw around her and licked her cheek after she had kissed the top of his head. "Sable, I know you're ready for this, as am I. So I'll just say that it has been a pleasure sharing my life with you. I love you, my Soulster!"

She smiled and patted his head, before she moved over to Ben and Jenny. Jack and Ianto hadn't noticed that they were awake, and felt slightly guilty about forgetting about the other couple. They both gathered her into a mutual hug and each kissed the cheek closest to them. Ben was on her right and Jenny was on her left.

She gave Ben a peck on the mouth, and said, "Now Ben, you've got a lot of experience now and you'll never be happy in any hospital. I know you don't like the idea, but I want you and Jen to go and work for Torchwood." He opened his mouth in order to say something or argue but she placed her hand on his mouth, so that he couldn't.

She continued "Hear me out, Ben. You now know one of the highest ranking Torchwood members, aka Jack. He'll make sure that no harm will come to Jenny. Plus your knowledge of alien medicine will help them in the years to come. Think about it, and I think you'll be more help to Jack if you went to London or to Kenny up in Scotland to Torchwood Two. Or if not, you could go to Emma in Torchwood Ireland; she owes me a favour or two, so mention my name and she'll take you on.

"And for God's sake, man, hurry up and marry the woman. You've been engaged for nearly four years! I think you've had enough time to get used to one another, or find someone else if she wasn't for you. Add a plain wedding band on that ring finger soon, or I won't be your friend!" She chuckled as she said that, and then cupped his cheek and kissed his forehead.

She turned to Jen and mimicked what she had just done with Ben. "Jen, I know you're scared of Torchwood, but they've changed since the fall of Canary Wharf. Jack and Ianto will make sure that nothing will ever happen to you like it did to me; Jack will tear One apart if it ever went back to being like before. Just because your Kalatonian, doesn't mean you can't use your skills here with humans. Go with Ben to Torchwood, your intelligence and skills will be swallowed up. And look after Ben, because he does need looking after. Take care Jen."

She went to get up but stopped as each of them held a wrist to prevent him

from moving. They said together, "But Mel, you can't do this! We won't let you." Her smile was one that someone would give to a rather slow child.

"I have to do it and you both know it! And you don't have to watch. Do you want to watch while I do this and stand beside me; or do you want to go to sleep and not watch?" She smiled as they both said that they would prefer not to watch. She bent to kiss their foreheads once more, but this time they both fell backwards into sleep. She stroked the hair out of their eyes and made her way over to Jack.

He looked oddly sad. But when she stepped into his tube, he grabbed her into a fierce hug. She cushioned her head on his shoulder and simply stood there. She giggled as he whispered, "Can I keep you? And do I get my kiss now or later?"

'_You, Captain Harkness, are a tease! Now I have some advise for you; keep them close and love them well. I don't know if I'll make it Jack and if I don't please be there for Yan, like I always have because he'll need you._' She sniffed, burying her face the crook of his shoulder continuing, '_And if it looks as if I didn't make it do me a favour. Take me to a nice quiet room in the TARDIS or back in the Hub, and put a burning candle in my hands and let it burn. If I don't come back by the time the candle has burnt out, then do what you normally would with an alien corpse._'

She pulled back, wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled shakily. She chuckled as she looked over to Ianto, "Sorry Yan, but a promise is a promise." She turned to Jack and gave a cheeky grin as she said, "Pucker up, handsome, you've pulled!" She wasn't surprised when he hauled her to him and began to kiss her breathless.

She, of course, responded. When he licked her lips, she allowed him access to her mouth which surprised them both. So she pulled back, gave him a quick squeeze and moved back out of the tube. His hands were shocked as he tried to grab hold of her again. She chuckled shaking her head and moved off.

Ianto wasn't surprised or jealous of their kiss, but he wanted his own. Like Jack, as soon as she stepped into his tube he grabbed her into a fierce hug but this time she hugged him just as tightly. They were both crying silently, but it wasn't noticed by either of them. Jack wanted to go over and wrap them both up in his arms.

"This isn't the end Mel! I won't let it be! You can't leave me!" The last bit had been a shouted sob. Mel gathered him to her, and soothed him while he sobbed into her shoulder. Jack was staring at the pair, and he hadn't realised until that moment that Mel was facing him. Her face was pale and tear streaked, and was laid against Ianto's head, but it was her eyes that caught his attention. They were begging him to keep his promise to her.

It was only when he nodded and told her mentally that he would, that she began to cry also. The pair comforted one another, and stopped crying when Mel suddenly shouted in a temper, "Enough! No more tears, Yan. Enough, enough!" She wiped his tears away and kissed his forehead.

She smiled as he growled, "That best not be the only kiss I get off you!" Her smile was as tender as his, as he wiped her tears away and then hauled her to him and began to kiss her. The kiss they shared was filled with love, desperation and fear. The Doctor was looking away discretely and had coughed once in embarrassment. Jack watched spellbound as Mel's hair began to lift as if it were in water, and then both she and Ianto began to hover so they looked as if they were flying.

Finally, Mel pulled back from the kiss and Ianto. She lowered him to the floor, as a glow began to appear around her. She stroked her hand down his face tenderly and kissed his forehead, whispering "I love you, Ianto Gavan Jones. And I'm so sorry!" Ianto was shocked by the force field trying to get her once she floated out of the tube, just as a single tear fell on the back of his hand.

She floated into the middle tube which instantly filled with light, as did the whole room. The light was a soft warm orange colour, much like the colour a room went when a fire had been lit. Ianto was on his knees crying silently as he watched his dearest friend glow. She had closed her eyes at some point, and when she opened them they were a blood red living flame.

"THE SIX ELEMENTS OF LIFE ARE PRESENT!" She looked to the Doctor, and smiled. Her next words caused the tube to light up in a bright yellow. "THE ELEMENT OF TIME SHOWN BY A FUN-LOVING, ENERGETIC TIME LORD. HE LOVES LIFE AND FIGHTS TO PROTECT IT! HE IS A CONSTANT NO MATTER WHAT FORM HE TAKES."

She winked at him, then turned to glance at the tube with the earth in it and it lit up brown. "THE EARTH ELEMENT IS SHOWN BY SOIL. FROM EARTH LIFE BEGAN, AND TO THE EARTH LIFE MUST RETURN WHEN IT IS OVER."

Her gaze then turned to the tube containing the stardust, causing it to light up with a dark blue almost black light. "THE SPACE ELEMENT IS SHOWN BY STARDUST. STARDUST IS WHAT LIFE STRIVES TO CAPTURE BUT NEVER WILL."

She smile was affectionate and loving as she looked at Sable. He nodded his head, as the tube light up a light blue while she said, "THE FRIENDSHIP ELEMENT IS SHOWN BY MY SOULSTER. A SOULSTER IS A CONSTANT FRIEND AND COMPANION, BUT ACTS AS A CONSCIENCE AND GUIDE."

She signed the words 'I love you' to Ianto as his tube light up red. He signed it back as she said, "THE LOVE ELEMENT IS SHOWN BY IANTO GAVAN JONES. THE LOVE OF THIS MAN FLOWS THROUGH MY BEING AND I WILL FIGHT TO PROTECT HIM. LOVE IS THE REASON LIFE EXISTS AND THRIVES!"

She winked, and blew a kiss at Jack as the tube light up green, whilst she said "THE LIFE ELEMENT IS SHOWN BY CAPTAIN JACK HARKNESS, THE MAN WITH LIMITLESS LIFE." He shook his head wryly, but never took his eyes off her as a pulse went through the room.

The three men and Soulster frowned as her tube light up also. However, her tube light up like a flame as the light shifted and changed between orange, yellow and red. "NOW THAT THE ELEMENTS HAVE BEEN CALLED THE KEY WILL BE ACCESSED TO OPEN THE DOOR TO THE BALANCE. I, THE MELODY AURORA, AM THE KEY AND OPEN THE BALANCE!"

Everyone shielded their eyes as the room seemed to explode in light. Once they opened their eyes, the room was white and it looked as if they had been transported. The Doctor was sat on the floor and looked around him as he recognised it as dead space or perhaps someone's mind.

Jack and Ianto were staring at Mel. It looked like something out of the X-men. Melody at the heart of a magnificent fiery elemental phoenix! Her hair was billowing around her and looked as if it were suspended in water, and her dress was now a reflection of the flames that surrounded her and it was also billowed around her legs and body.

The Shadow Hunters looked exhilarated to be there. The head Shadow Hunter stepped forward and bowed to the phoenix. His eyes sparkled as he spoke. "Mighty Phoenix, we have brought you here to open the balance. We, the Shangbone clan of Shadow Hunters, ask you to tip the balance toward the darkness in life and bring back the Shadow Hunter Race!"

Melody frowned, and a circle of flames appeared around the three present Shadow Hunters. Her voice boomed in it's anger and disgust, and all those quaked when she spoke "FOR ASKING THAT QUESTION AND TRYING TO USE THE BALANCE TO TIP THE SCALE, I WIPE YOUR RACE OUT OF EXISTANCE AS YOU DID WITH MY KIN. ONLY THOSE WHO ASK FOR THE BALANCE TO REMAIN BALANCED RECIEVE THEIR WISH! SO I LEAVE THE BALANCE AS IT IS; BALANCED SO THAT LIFE CAN MAKE IT'S OWN CHOICES AND DECISIONS."

The Shadow Hunters screamed in agony as the flames swirled around them until they disappeared. Once that had happened, Melody came down and landed on the floor. With a wave of her hand they appeared on Earth, on top of the Rift. She looked once sadly over at Ianto, Jack and the Doctor who were all a distance of six foot away.

Ianto watched spell bound as she tipped back her head, brought her arms to shoulder height and screamed as a single tear rolled down her face, "I, THE MELODY AURORA, NOW CLOSE THE DOOR TO THE BALANCE OF LIFE FOREVER AND AS THE LEGEND AND RITUAL STATES I GIVE MY LIFE!"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Ianto screamed as he ran to catch Mel as she fell forward. The Doctor was cradling and stroking Sable, as he had fallen at the same moment as Mel. He looked up at the Doctor and licked his face before looking at Jack and saying weakly, "Go to them!"

Jack stroked the wolf once more, and patted the Doctor's shoulder before slowly making his way over to Melody and Ianto. Ianto had Melody in his lap, and he had her cradled close while crying into her hair. Jack bent down and knelt beside the pair; he put his arm around his lover's shoulders and clasped Mel's hand in the other hand.

He could see her face and it was deathly pale, but peaceful and smiling. Her eyes looked at him, and he was surprised when she pulled him closer to plant a kiss on his cheek. She whispered, "Take care of him for me, won't you Jack? And remember to keep your promise!"

He sobbed, and nodded. He looked up as the Doctor came over, lying Sable down beside her and then hurried back over to check on Ben and Jenny who had rather been forgotten, as they were leaning up against the TARDIS.

"Ianto love, I'm sorry but I had to do it there was no other way!" She cupped his head and made him look at her. "Now, remember what I told you Yan. And... And live... And live your life... to the full!" Her breathing was becoming shallower and her grip on Jack's hand tightened before slowly loosening.

Ianto's sobbing increased as he muttered under his breath between sobs. "You can't die Mel! You're like Jack remember, you can't die! Please don't die. Please, please, please don't die! Don't leave me Melly!"

She swapped the hand that was in Jack's, so that her hand was on Sable's head. Jack stared in horror as Sable took his last breath and whined quietly; immediately his gaze swung round to look at Mel. She pressed her head against Ianto's shoulder, and squeezed Jack's hand one last time before taking her last breath, closing her eyes and going limp.

Ianto's gripped Mel as hard to him against him sobbing that she couldn't leave him and that she couldn't die. Jack was there with Ianto crying as well, and let them have half an hour before he coaxed Ianto to let go of Mel and he carried her into the Hub, finding an old storage room that hadn't and wouldn't be used.

He had called to Gwen and Martha as Ianto followed him down. The two women entered hearing his gruff call, and immediately came to their aid. Gwen rushed to Ianto to give him a hug and comfort him, and slowly lead him to the coach where she sat him down and let him cry himself to sleep. She herself was silently crying, but she had to be there for Ianto.

Martha came over to check Mel's pulse and shook her head in her sadness. However she followed Jack, when he asked her silently with a pleading look. He would keep his promise to her. He laid her briefly on the floor before clearing off a long table that would act as a bed for her to lie on, with the help of Martha. Once he'd positioned it in the middle of the room, again with Martha's help, he then asked her to get two white sheets and a candle. She nodded and went out of the room, but not before she squeezed Jack's shoulder.

Jack gathered Mel in his arms, and stroked her head as it lay on his shoulder. "I'll look after him, but you best pull a miracle out of your bag, Mel. I don't know why you asked me to do this, but it had better be important!" Martha came back, but he looked up as he heard two more sets of footsteps only to find that Jen and Ben had awakened. Ben was carrying Sable in his arms.

Jen was crying as she helped Martha to spread the sheet over the table, but stepped out of the way as Jack got to his feet and put Mel onto it. He then took the second sheet off Martha and draped it over Mel. Ben laid Sable on top of the sheet, so that he lay next to her legs with his head on his paws. After he had done that he stroked her hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. He frowned as Jack took her hands out and placed the candle between them before lighting it.

He left the room in search Ianto, following Martha out, so that Ben and Jenny could have some time alone to mourn their friend.

* * *

**HI everyone! Ohhhh, i bet you all hate me now!!! mwhahahahahahahaha *evil laugh* what a cliffy! will Mel recover? will she come back from the dead? or will she leave everyone heartbroken but safe? Ok i want lots of review! so click on that just below this and review, weither it's good or comments for improvements!!!!**


End file.
